77 Ways to Annoy Your Teachers
by CatchingWind
Summary: Tucker finds a list of 77 ways to annoy teachers. Danny, Sam, Danielle, and Tucker take on the list. Think chaos will ensue? You bet! Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**I know, TOTALLY original idea. *crickets chirping* What, nobody got the sarcasm? *sighs* Anyway, this'll be updated when I have writer's block on my other stories, so yeah. And, for the record, I came up with all of these ideas BY MYSELF! My best friend thought some of them were pretty funny, so I hope you do too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own my list. Wow. That'll be confusing…**

Chapter 1: The Discovery of the List

_Neutral POV~ third person_

"Danny! Danielle! Sam! Lookit at what I found!" Tucker shouted from two hundred feet away, waving his PDA in the air madly.

"What is it now?" Sam said, exasperated. Something like this usually proved to be boring. Well, boring to her and the two ghost siblings, but amazing to the technogeek.

"No, you'll like this! Well, you'll really like it Sam! I found a list!"

"A list?" Danny asked, slamming his locker shut. "What's so exciting about a list?"

"Ah, but this is not just any list my dear friends," Tucker said in an annoying accent, waving his pointer finger side to side. "It's a special list!"

" '_77 Ways to Annoy Your Teachers_'?" Danielle said, peering at the PDA upside down. "Tucker, you can't be serious!"

"Oh I'm serious all right! And I've already chosen who'll do what!"

"Hey, no fair!" Sam cried, grabbing the PDA.

"So you'll join?"

"I never said that."

"Yeah, but-"

"Forget it Tuck, if it'll make you happy, we'll do it," Danny said, putting his arm between the two friends. "Now let's have a look at this list of yours…"

_77 Ways to Annoy Your Teachers _**(A/N Once again, I came up with these myself! Not that I'll do them… And I apologize if some of these aren't very funny, but they do annoy teachers!)**

#1: _When the PA comes on, scream "I HEAR THE VOICES!" and run around the class room._

#2: _Bring a cheesy top hat to school. When the teacher tells you to "put on your thinking cap", put it on and claim that it is your thinking cap._

#3: _If the teacher stops lecturing, clap your hands and chant "Don't stop! Don't stop!"_

#4: _Perform the classic "pin on the teacher's chair" prank_

#5: _Randomly shout out "Will you be my FRIEND?" (much like Klemper!)_

#6: _When your reading teacher asks if you read the assignment, casually say "I saw the movie."_

#7: _When you are caught doing something bad, such as talking, blame it on your imaginary friend_

#8:_ Make a really big deal out of random things_

#9: _Make a huge show out of going up to the board to do a problem_

#10: _When talking about different cities/states/countries in Social Studies, claim "I went there!" for each one_

#11: _Whisper loudly for no apparent reason_

#12: _If a teacher mentions anything having to do with a song you know, stand up and belt out that song_

#13: _Bring a really strong and/or disgusting perfume/body spray and permeate the air inside of the classroom_

#14: _If a teacher asks you a question, smile slyly and say "It's a secret," mysteriously_

#15: _Drop your books on the floor periodically_

#16: _Hack into the PA system so that every time it comes on, it plays "Barbie Girl", the "Barney" theme song, or the "GhostBusters" theme song_

#17: _If a teacher asks you a question, snap at them and say "Hey! I ask the questions here, not you, buster!"_

#18: _Draw smiley faces everywhere_

#19: _Stay in the bathroom for a really long time_

#20: _Sing the school song at random times_

#21: _Go crazy with whoopee cushions_

#22: _Whenever there is lightning/thunder, scream like a girl and dive under your desk_

#23: _Randomly turn to the empty desk next to you and pretend to hold it hostage_

#24: _Talk in an annoying accent all day_

#25: _Run down the halls screaming "IT'S COMING!" When asked what, scream and get in their face "Don't you know? IT'S COMING!"_

#26:_ Host a jocks versus nerds food fight_

#27: _Bring a stuffed animal to school. Act like it's a live thing all day._

#28: _Talk like a combination of Mr. Lancer and Technus the whole day (oh the horror…)_

#29: _Randomly scream "OH MY GOSH! It's Danny and/or Dani Phantom!"_

#30: _Hack into the computer system_

#31: _Bring your cell phone to class and set it for a really annoying ringtone. When it begins to ring, let it play until it's all done, then say "Oh, was that MY phone?"_

#32: _On a completely random day, throw a surprise birthday party for your teacher_

#33: _Criticize your teacher's favorite sports team_

#34: _Fill in your verbal answers with lots of "fillers" (that is, "ers", "ums", "uhs", etc.)_

#35: _On a test/worksheet, put down "I don't know" for every question, even if it's multiple choice_

#36: _In computer class, randomly scream "IT'S NOT WORKING!" When encountered, say "Are you BLIND? IT'S NOT WORKING!"_

#37: _When talking about the weather, fake a forecast in a deep weatherman voice (or act like Lance Thunder)_

#38: _Pose or freak out at the security cameras_

#39: _Repeatedly ask teachers for their autographs_

#40: _In the middle of a lecture, shout "HEY! I'm doing something over here you know! Jeez, some people are RUDE!"_

#41: _Stand outside of the classroom and act like a security guard. Ask people trying to get in for an ID_

#42: _During a tornado drill, grab the fire extinguisher and spray it all around_

#43: _Pull the fire alarm_

#44: _Come to school in your pajamas. When a teacher asks you about it, have a meltdown_

#45: _Go into the bathroom. When a teacher goes in, scream "THERE'S NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!"_

#46: _"Graffiti" all over the whiteboard/chalkboard_

#47: _When there is a substitute, say "No, no, no, you're supposed to do it THIS way," to everything they say or do_

#48: _Come to school dressed as a superhero, Dora the Explorer, or Danny or Dani Phantom_

#49:_ If the teacher is late, help out by "taking over"_

#50: _If you disagree about something, start a huge rebellion_

#51: _In band, when the teacher tells you to stop, keep playing. When he/she finally gets your attention, say "That meant to stop? I wondered why everyone else stopped playing suddenly!"_

#52: _Advertise a "trash the teacher's lounge" event secretly_

#53: _When a teacher comes down the hallway, scream and jump into your locker_

#54: _Talk in rhyme all day. When asked about it, blame the GhostWriter (in rhyme, of course!)_

#55: _Write/say all of your answers in code/another language that your teacher doesn't know_

#56: _Change all of the clocks_

#57: _Place alarm clocks in random parts of the room and set them off so that they go off every five minutes_

#58: _When given an assignment, break down and cry "I CAN'T DO THIS!"_

#59: _Wear a bag over your head_

#60: _Do something annoying during a test_

#61: _In gym, when the teacher announces you'll be wrestling/boxing, stand up and proclaim "Violence is NOT the answer!"_

#62: _Take a sleeping pill so that you sleep during class_

#63: _If a ghost comes into the class, throw the Fenton Thermos at the teacher's head and smile innocently_

#64: _Spill balls all over the floor_

#65: _Shout out random things_

#66: _When given an 'F', say that you failed fashionably_

#67: _Wear slippers to school. When encountered, say "SHH! I'm spying!" in a loud whisper_

#68: _Dump sticky stuff EVERYWHERE_

#69: _In gym class, if hit even the slightest bit, act melodramatic. When encountered by the teacher, say "I see the light" dramatically_

#70: _Flip everything upside down_

#71: _Poke teachers in the stomach repeatedly. When encountered, say "I'm seeing I you're a robot, cause you drone a lot!"_

#72: _Give play-by-play commentary on everything_

#73: _Chew gum in class and make a big deal out of it_

#74: _When a teacher mentions something about you or your name, yell "STOP MOCKING ME!"_

#75: _Keep asking for Band-Aids. When asked about it, say "I'm making a modern art masterpiece! Why must everybody criticize me?"_

#76: _When answering a question orally, blather on and on_

_And for the Grand Finale…_

#77: _Get all of the kids to do a "High School Musical" thing all day_

**There! I hope they are funny! Tell me if you want Danny, Danielle, Sam, or Tucker to do a certain one, and I will definitely consider it!**

**Ciao for now**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	2. Chapter 3

**I'm kinda a jerk for starting a story then not updating it. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Dick Wolfsie (he's an author and he used to work for a local news channel, in case you don't know him) thought the list was pretty funny, which thrilled me half to death. I literally squealed when he asked me to send them to him. Hey, I want to be an author and I love meeting them, alright?**

**9 reviews in one chapter (and #10 from book phan44 about my fakeout!)? *squeals* Keep 'em coming!**

**ForeverHalfa- **_**well, you officially get the award for having witnessed the most things on the list! That's… *counts on fingers* 43 out of 77! High school is pretty entertaining!**_

**Book phan44- **_**I hope the actual story part is funny too!**_

**MorganGrimm- **_**Yay! You like it! Here's an update!**_

**AnimationNut- **_**I consider two smileys good. I hope they'll be good… just gonna have to read and see!**_

**Danni99981- **_**That's what I was thinking too! Can't wait to see how that'll turn out!**_

**Fan reader- **_**Good idea… I should probably tell my sister that too because she almost did #25 at her school, but we got out before she could. Thank goodness 8D Your ideas are hilarious! I wish I would've thought of them! I should probably make a sequel with other people's ideas or something… hm… About your question, it's before Phantom Planet. It would be funnier that way, I guess!**_

**EmberMclain13- **_**NOOO! BREATHE! I'd like to see yours! That would be AWESOME! BREATHE!**_

**Rosebud snow- **_**Really? Same with my sister, thankfully here and not at school 8D**_

**Codiak- **_**Ugh, there was this one kid in my class who would sleep right through EVERY SINGLE PERIOD! … alright, that came out wrong, but you get the idea. That has got to be annoying in Spanish class. I know I'd hate it!**_

**Disclaimer: Confusing stuff here… to me at least! I gotta know that this is mine and that isn't! Or… is it that is mine and this isn't? *sighs* I'll figure it out eventually XD**

_**WARNING: Please, for your own safety, do not, and I mean do NOT try these things at your school or at home unless if you would like numerous detentions, office referrals, suspensions, or even get expelled!**_

Chapter 2: #1-3 **(A/N Sucky chapter name, right? XD)**

_Neutral POV~ third person_

_**#1: When the PA comes on, scream "I HEAR THE VOICES!" and run around the classroom (Danny)**_

_ Oh joy_, Danny thought as he approached Mr. Lancer's classroom. _I better not get in trouble_.

What was Tucker thinking when he said that they should complete the list? More importantly, what had the other three been thinking when they agreed to do it? _This is what I get for having a technology crazed best friend…_

Danny sighed as he plopped down into his seat._ My reputation is screwed._

Would somebody even come on over the intercom? Most likely not. But there was always that miniscule chance there… although maybe he would get lucky and-

_BING!_

The halfa stiffened at the sound of the intercom's signal. He tried to calm himself down. This had to be good.

_Wait for it…_

"Dash Baxter, please-"

"I HEAR THE VOICES!" Danny screamed wildly as he shot up out of his seat and began running around like a madman. Kids started giggling, pointing, and pulling out cell phones to record this hilarious moment. Mr. Lancer was having a tough time trying to calm the kids down. He tried screaming at the top of his lungs, but to no avail.

While he was swerving to avoid hitting desks and kids alike, Danny caught sight of Tucker, struggling to stifle a laugh, who was recording the entire thing. He flashed a wink at the PDA's camera, then went on to scream his little battle cry again.

"Heeeyyy," Dash drawled in his jock-swagger voice. "Maybe it's time we put Fen-tina in the asylum, huh?" he said, jabbing Kwan in his side with his elbow.

The PA quickly shut off after the announcement was over. This caused Danny to dash back to his seat faster than one could blink their eye. Then he smiled an artificial, innocent smile as if nothing ever happened.

Mr. Lancer, however, was infuriated and not buying it. So much, in fact, that he was purple in the face. He let out a breath ever so slowly and tried to keep his voice level when talking to his mad student, but you could tell he was struggling deeply.

"Mr. Fenton… you have a detention," the overweight, middle-aged teacher hissed through clenched teeth.

_Eh, I'm already in enough trouble as it is,_ the boy thought as a witty comeback took place in his fourteen-year old mind…

"You really teach poetry more often, Mr. Lancer! You're great at making up rhymes! **(A/N Fenton… detention?)**" Danny said cheerfully, eager to see the results of this little quip.

Let's just say that the English teacher's roar of fury could be heard all the way in some parts of Elmerton.

_**#2: Bring a cheesy top hat to school. When the teacher tells you to "put on your thinking cap", put it on and claim that it is your thinking cap (Danielle)**_

_ I'm so dead, _Danielle thought nervously as she clutched a tote bag tightly to her chest. Why had she agreed to this? She liked teachers! _Plus I'm already on the lowest rung of the social ladder._

Danny caught up to his younger sister and began keeping an even pace with her. Staring straight ahead and not acknowledging Danny's appearance, Danielle asked "What's the damage this time?"

"I got a detention and Mr. Lancer's scream broke three window panes. Lot less than I expected," Danny replied in a somewhat relieved voice. "By the way, I'm supposed to be your 'witness'," he said, turning to look at her.

"Oh, joy!" the girl said sarcastically with absolutely no humor whatsoever. "I just want to get this done and over with."

The two walked into Honors science and took their seats at the lab table closest to the door. Breathing in and out as slowly as possible (which, right now was almost at hyperventilation speed), Danielle tried to calm herself down.

"Alrighty kids!" the over-peppy Mr. Allen cried, skipping cheerily into the room. The twelve year old face palmed herself at all of this junk. _Why me?_ She thought to herself fervently.

"Today, we're going to explore the wonders of balancing chemical equations, so everybody put on your thinking cap!" he shouted, swinging his arm in front of him. Once again, waaayyy over-peppy.

Trying to keep an indifferent expression on her face, Danielle reached down under her seat and carefully pulled the hat out of her bag. Then she stuck it on her head and folded her hands on the cold, marble lab table. _This is so embarrassing, _she thought plaintively, but she stared straight ahead. Kids began taking notice at the black hat and began giggling, but she did her best to ignore the laughs.

"Now, if you w-" Mr. Allen began, but her heard the giggles coming from the scattered lab tables, so he looked up. He caught sight of Danielle and pursed his lips. "Er, Miss Fenton, what is that?" he questioned, referring to the hat.

"You said to put on your thinking cap, so I did!" she protested immediately. This caused more laughs and giggles to come forth.

Although he was usually a cheerful and bright man, Mr. Allen did have somewhat of a temper. "Could you please take it off? It is a bit… distracting," he muttered to his top student.

"But you said-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" the teacher roared. Most kids flinched. This was not good.

"Okay, okay, jeez!" Danielle mumbled, removing the cheesy hat. Kid regained their composure quickly.

Mr. Allen turned to begin teaching again, but then paused and faced the culprit again. "By the way, that's a detention," he threatened.

As soon as the teacher turned his back to the class again, Danielle flashed a triumphant smirk at her classmates, causing them to try and stifle giggles and laughs.

_Done and done,_ she thought happily, mentally checking number two off of the list.

_**#3: If the teacher stops lecturing, clap your hands and chant "Don't stop! Don't stop!" (Sam)**_

"I can't believe I agreed to do this," Sam murmured to her younger female friend, slamming her locker shut. She was SO going to get Tucker for this. Yeah, it had seemed like a good idea at the time, but that was before…

"Me neither. But there's no backing out of it now," Danielle replied. She was in charge of making sure that Sam actually did the next item on the list. That's Tucker for you, paranoid you won't do something.

"I guess not. This is going to make me so out of character," Sam muttered in her Gothic tone. She and the twelve year old began walking off to their math class.

Entering the classroom, Dash encountered the younger one of the duo. "Sooo," he drawled, fist in his palm. Danielle did her best not to flinch. "You and your brother need to go to the crazy house, don't ya think? I saw what happened in science last period," he threatened.

"Move out of our way, Dash," Danielle retorted quietly, trying to slide past the bully.

"No can do, puny," the blonde jock said, beginning to pound his fist in his hand.

Sam looked up at him. Boy, if looks could kill, Dash would've been dead ten times over. His eyes big, he stepped out of the way, letting the two girls get past just as the bell rang.

"C'mon class, let's get this over with," Ms. Kennedi ordered, clapping her hands together to grab the class's attention. The kids immediately sat forward, although some of those who were in Danielle's previous class gave her glances of wondering what the heck was going on.

"Alright, so y'all know the formula of how to find the slope of a line, right?" the elderly teacher asked, scanning the class ever so slowly.

Sam decided to take her chance. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" she cried, clapping her hands together with each word. The teacher's stone cold gaze instantaneously fell on the Goth.

"Detention, Miss Manson," she barked, then turned around to continue teaching. Kids were doing their best not to laugh within earshot of the strict math teacher. Sam and Danielle looked at each other, grinning ear to ear and thinking the same thing.

_That was fast!_

**I'm thinking 3-5 per chapter, hmm? Plus I have no idea what high schoolers are learning these days, and I'm out of school. Don't get mad if it's not what high schoolers learn.**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	3. Chapter 4

**Um, hi guys. It's me (of course).**

**I feel terrible making you think that this is another chapter, but I need to say this right now, because otherwise I'll put it off until the very last second, and even then I won't do it because I'll forget. So I might as well tell you now.**

**I'm putting all of my 'in progress' stories on hiatus, due to the fact that I will be traveling to Michigan (Woot! Woot!) on Tuesday (6-29), and pretty much right after I come home from Michigan, I'm going to Mexico on a mission trip, which I won't be back until July 16. So I wouldn't expect an update from me until at least the 20****th**** of July.**

**On the bright side, I may be able to persuade my mom to let us visit Fenton, Michigan (yes, there is literally a town in Michigan called 'Fenton'! I think Jack's ego is getting a little too big… XD)**

**Don't be discouraged though. I'll still read your stories and review them (via Kindle), I just won't be able to update because of the lack of computer access. I'll also still be writing down chapters and (hopefully) trying to send things to OwlheadAthena for her to beta-read, so I'll have that all ready to go by the time I get back.**

**I'd also like to announce that I am officially changing my penname to 'CatchingWind'. Yes, I'm still daniphantom149, just under a different penname. This also means that I'll be signing my author's notes differently, just saying '-Daniella' (and those of you that think my real name is Daniella, it's not. I'm just using that name because I'm paranoid about security on the Internet [thanks a lot, mom/teachers/every adult I've ever met]).**

**So this is CatchingWind (formerly known as daniphantom149) signing off for now!**


End file.
